SasuNaru Christmas Special
by BrownWolf2
Summary: Happy endings can happen! One shot.


I woke up to the smell of cinnamon in the air as I sat up on our bed. Naruto walked into the room, his hands covered in flour and in them a tray with pancakes, some juice and a rose in a small vase.

I smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun but you didn't need to-" He put his finger across my lips and shushed me.

"No need to say that, I wanted to. Because I love you." My phone began to ring and it was Sakura.

"Hello?" I said, still half-asleep.

"Hey, what's up, I'm just going to stop by. I brought presents if that's okay."

"Sure, go ahead." _I forgot that its Christmas Eve._

"Thanks, oh and I brought some other things, I hope you guys don't mind. I kinda got kicked out of my house. Ha ha. Anyways, I'm here, I just pulled into the parking lot. Come outside and help please." And then she hung up.

"What did Sakura say?" Naruto asked me.

"Just go outside, I'll be out in a minute. Put a coat on-" I yelled to him, then he slammed the door. I stood up, put my pants back on, then slipped on a coat and some boots. Opening the door of the outside, Sakura and Naruto ran in with presents. "Where is your other stuff at?"

"Oh, I had to leave that stuff in the trunk. Too much stuff ha ha." Naruto was confused.

"Naruto, she got kicked out of her house so she'll be living here until she gets a place. I was being nice, if that's okay with you." Naruto smiled and had sparkles in his eyes. Then he hugged her and was feeling happy. I love how bubbly he gets.

"So, you need a job, and no drugs, we don't need that here. No alcohol either. And the rent here for us since you're living in OUR apartment is 50 bucks a month. Alright?" She smiled at me the way she used to.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here is a present for you, Naruto. I know how much you like orange things." She handed him an orange box with a small blue bow on top marked with his name. Once he opened it, he had this smile on his face like he just got a gift from god. He pulled out an orange blanket, matched with a pair of pajamas and a coffee/hot chocolate cup.

"Thank you so much, Sakura! I love all of it. I'm going to go and make some hot chocolate right now." As he stood up and walked into the kitchen, Sakura handed me a somewhat darker color, blue-ish box with a ribbons stringing down. Black and white, curled up like a bunch of curly fries. As soon as I opened the box I had no clue what it had. Inside, there were two rings, one with my name, the other with Naruto's.

"It's time to make that move." Sakura said. I shook my head, saying no. "No, it's time. You have been dating him for 6 years. I can tell that when I see Naruto on the street, he's not happy for anything else but you. I can tell that in your eyes there is a proposal just waiting to spill out." I hesitated for a moment, then Naruto walked back into the room with a cup for everyone, hot chocolate steaming out of the cup like its on fire. I sipped it and sat it down on the small coffee table in the front of us in the middle of the living room.

"Sakura, we need to talk, nothing bad I swear." Naruto had a worried look, so I turned to him giving him this look that somehow made him feel better. We walked into the other room and I told her, "I'm going to wait until tonight. When the clock strikes 12, I'll do it." She smiled, hugged me, then she and I walked back into the living room from the kitchen.

"So what are you doing?" Naruto was sitting on the couch with the television on some channel talking about ghosts. "So, who wants some more hot chocolate?" Naruto asked us. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. The phone rang suddenly.

"Hello? Okay then. See you later. Bye." Naruto looked at me, giving me that confusing look that a puppy gives.

"So, who was that and what did they say?" Naruto asked me.

"It was Itachi. He called me to wish us a Merry Christmas. And..." A long pause was placed there to create a dramatic effect. Everyone awaited the rest of my sentence. "He's coming over for Christmas... He's bringing his 'wife' with him..."

"Well, who is this 'wife' of his?" Sakura said, making the airquotes.

"Well, it's-" I was about to say who it was when the there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see my brother barge into my apartment. And with him was...

"What the fuck is Orochimaru doing here?!" Itachi looked at me and giggled like a Japanese schoolgirl crushing on a hot guy.

"Well..."

"Don't tell me he's your 'wife' and you neglected to tell me so!"

Well, little brother, if I told you, you would probably try to kill me and him." Naruto gabbed 2 extra cups and poured some hot chocolate into them, handing them to Orochimaru and Itachi. He smiled at them and asked them to sit down and watch television with them.

**Hours later...**

It was around 11:30pm and I was getting pretty nervous. I felt so not ready for the move I was about to make in half an hour. It got harder and harder to not shake with anxiety. I drank some more of the hot chocolate Naruto continued making throughout the day. I couldn't believe how nervous I was getting. I was shaking like a cold-ass chihuahua. Sakura confronted me and told me to calm down.

"You can't be nervous right now. It's almost time to do what should have done like 4 years ago. Now, I'm going to make Naruto get out of the kitchen so we can countdown to Christmas, while you calm the fuck down and wear something not covered in sweat." I was drenched. She handed me the small black velvet box with the 2 rings and walked off. It was almost midnight. I ran into the bedroom and shook it off. I quickly found a very nice shirt I bought but never wore. I put it on and before I knew it Sakura walked in and said that it was time. 1 minute until midnight. I was still nervous but I thought it was the right time to do this.

Itachi and Orochimaru were sitting on the small couch alone with each other, Naruto and Sakura sat down on the langer couch along the side of the living room next to the Christmas tree. The countdown was already starting. I kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, after all these years that we've known each other, I still think you are an idiot and you are a clutz. You trip over things that aren't even there but it didn't take long before you fell on your face for me. It seemed like just yesterday we were sitting in class waiting for our team to be called. I didn't think about anything but you and how annoying you were. Yeah you got on my nerves but you have your moments. I take this black box out and take your hand. I placed this ring on my finger with your name on it, and placing this ring with my name on it, on your finger. I love you so much so... Will you marry me?" Naruto could not speak. He sat there like a lump on a log, staring at me amazed. He was tearing up and he still couldn't speak. He hugged me, kissed me, and said yes. I was so happy. Itachi and Orochimaru were handed confetti to throw at the happy new couple. Sakura grabbed a tray full of cups with eggnog in them instead of hot chocolate.

"This is truly the best Christmas ever, and I love you too, Sasuke..." He kissed me again and put down the mug of eggnog, taking mine out of my hand and putting it on the table. He pulled me to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. I smiled and kissed him, pulling him to the bed and falling onto it. We began to strip and that night was the best night I have ever truly had. I never wanted to get up or even end the dream I thought I was having. It was a dream come true. It was the first night we have ever had where I wasn't torturing him...

* * *

This chapter was made for all you fangirls who love SasuNaru. I want to dedicate this story to my sweet and loving boyfriend, because I love him so much and all I want for Christmas is him... I love you!


End file.
